Mikael Ereboson (Bei)
Mikael Ereboson 'is the immortal demigod son of Erebos. He is proven to be a powerful demigod having received achievments from all of Greece along with his accomplishments within the Roman Empire, China and even as far west as the United States of America. Biography ''Work in Progress. . . #Mikael was born within the Age of Greece. #Mikael was shown to be a fairly distant and quiet kid until his eighteenth birthday. Personality Mikael Ereboson is shown to be very combative and serious when it comes to enemies. He seems to have a strong sense of duty and never hold back when he is faced with an enemy. Mikael is strong, charasmatic, determined and above all a brave warrior in every and any situation. He analyzes his opponent before deciding to attack. Mikael is shown to be very kind when it comes to the people of Greece and fellow demigods amongst the United States. He is proven as a very confident and loyal teamworker and an even better leader when it comes to quests and expiditions. Appearance Mikael Ereboson is a handsome man with gold eyes and curly black hair. He is often seen sporting an old rusted Greek breast plate along with a pair of modernized combat pants and the old fashioned boots from Sparta. Mikael is one of the most elegant yet ruggid demigods within America because of him being almost as old as the gods themselves. Mikael is considered fairly good looking and is also shown to retain olive skin and gold eyes that show he is a child of Erebos. Powers & Abilities Being a child of Erebos, a pronogenoi, Mikael is a powerful demigod strong enough to take on any god in their divine form. Although Mikael is so powerful, his powers are limited for a long period of time and are only completely availible on his birthday for the entire day, soon after midnight the powers become dormant and are lost forever again until his next birthday. *'Arabic Influence: '''After his studies in Egypt and the middle east, Mikael was capable of adopting the Arabic laguage enough to understand and comprehend most of the conversations and words. His arabic has deminished over the centuries. *'Greek Influence: 'Being a Demigod, Mikael is capable of understanding, reading and conversating in Ancient Greek, his comprehension skills are inborn and completely fluent. *'Latin Influence: 'Although he struggled with Latin at first, Mikael became fluent enough to defend himself during the age of the Romans, he admits that although the language is easy, the fact that he isn't fairly fluent he doesn't like it. *'Italian Fluency: 'After his stay in Rome, Mikael learned enough Italian to support his inability to speak Latin. This language is fairly more easier and because of his Latian understanding, he was more capable of adapting to this language on command. Mikael doesn't enjoy speaking Italain either. *'Manderin Fluency: 'During his travels within China, Mikael learned and studied Manderin, his conversational skills were enough to ask for directions and ask where was the bathroom. Mikael spent four years in China until the rise of the Chinese Monarchy. Powers *'Umbrakinesis: 'Being a child of Erebos, Mikael is capable of complete and utter control and minipulation over darkness and shades. *'Shadow Travel: 'Being capable of controling shadows, Mikael is able to travel to distant places by charging head first into shadows. Unlike the Children of Hades, Mikael is capable of sustaining his energy and travel to distant places for a long period of time. *'Death Sense: 'Mikael has the ability to sense death, when someone is close to death or has just recently died. His sensory skills are also prodoment enough to tell if a soul is being judged in the Underworld. *'Rage Influence: 'When Mikael is shown to have an extreme amount of anger, he is capable of controling not only darkness, but the influence of people's negative emotions alongside with the powers of Geokinesis to a certain degree. *'Weather Influence: Being capable of controling darkness, Mikael is also known to have a limited control over storms and earthquakes. His power over this is very limited and unpredictable although he is shown to be a considerable threat when angery and is known to have better control when angery. Quotes Various quotes that Mikael has ever spoken before and said to many of his companions and or citizens. *"Even the Gods are limited by the amount of power they use, so I'm like a god. Child of Erebos and a mortal woman. My blood is unique but not invincible." *"Start with a colony and built it up into an Empire. That is the way of the Romans." *"I came, I saw, I conquered. But along the way, I also ate, slept and pissed. Julius Caeser isn't the only one that can capture a city and make an epic speech." *"The strongest aren't always the biggest. There is also a factor of tactics involved in a successful victory. Think of it like the Tortise and the Heir. Didn't the Tortise win, when the Heir was clearly superior? It's quality over quantity." *"I'm the son of the darkness. The immortal one. The knight of darkness. I am a child of Erebos and I am Mikael Ereboson." *"Sorry for the wait, now let's go conquer the streets of Venice." *"Julius Caeser, Leonidas, Hercules and many more great heroes died to serve their respective legions. I will survive to protect those legions that those great heroes died for." *"I'm a hero that had lost love serveral times over. Now, I refuse to look at a woman with the hope of a bright future. The life of a demigod is either a cold road or a miserable one, so I'd choose cold rather than to see a person I love die before me one more time." *"The Gods of Greece aren't as worthless as you think. They may be cowards, but in the end they come to our aid when we need them most of all. They are as human as the humans themselves. After all in order to procreate with a species you must be like them in many ways." *"I envy the ideal legacy of the Gods, but in the end I do see myself an offspring of a pronogenoi, the strongest form of a god. The eldest ones are far more benevolent." *"Have you ever met a Pronogenoi?" *"Have you ever seen a pronogenos true from? It's nothing but chaos shrouded in a vail of omnipotent power. Seeing one so powerful might burn your eyes out. My recommendation is that you be thankful your only fighting monsters rather than the true enemies of the gods. Hopefully the mother won't awaken until long after your lifetime." *"Out of all my family, I'd say Nyx is the scariest, when she's on a good mood. Although I've never seen her on her bad mood." Trivia *Ereboson is a surname given to the son of Erebo, or Erebos. *Mikael is an inverted form of Michael or Micheal. *Mikael is one of the eldest demigods and alongside that a demigod that is strong enough to face off against an Olympian god on his own and still come out evenly matched. *Even though he isn't a child of Hades, Mikael has a vast knowledge about the Underworld, or as he calls it the Netherlands, as he is shown to harbor the ability Death Sense. *Mikael is the first Immortal child of Erebos that I created. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Immortals Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Erebos